


Farthest From Home

by samflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Hunters, Anal Fingering, Apartment, Apartment AU, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Anna Milton are Siblings, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Castiel and Lucifer (Supernatural) are Siblings, Dean is a musician, Dean isn't hurt, Dean says Sweetheart a lot, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Musician Dean Winchester, Non-Hunter Dean Winchester, Normal Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Social Worker Castiel, Sweet Castiel, Sweet Dean Winchester, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samflower/pseuds/samflower
Summary: Castiel listens to Dean playing his guitar at night and has a little fun while doing it.





	Farthest From Home

Northeast Ohio was hot in mid-July, just like every other year, and leaving clothes to dry on the balcony was something the tenants of 17 East Harper Street did quite frequently during that time of year. The scent of the large, grassy fields that surrounded the large apartment complex would mix into the clothes and make wearing them even more enjoyable, plus, Castiel liked having the chance to step out onto his balcony, take a big breath of the summer air, and hear the light strumming over the honking and blasting car music just on the side of the building. It came from the apartment just above his own.

Castiel unclipped one of the one of the pieces of dry stiff clothing from the line, shook it out to loosen it, and dropped it into the already quite full basket he had sitting next to him. As soon as the shirt made its soft ‘pat’ into the clothing pile, a gentle strumming started from just above Castiel. And there he was, seated on the balcony, staring out into the vast city before him, strumming his little heart out--or so Castiel could only imagine. Castiel smiled to himself and continued unclipping the clothes line. Castiel had heard this song a dozen times before and began to tap his foot gently to the beat of the music.

Castiel’s neighbor was fairly new to the area, just like Castiel himself. Castiel, who had not met his neighbor, had already memorized the song--in which, Castiel believed to be an original. In the short months the man had lived just above him, he had only caught a glimpse of him a handful of times. Once, while he was carrying a few bags--which consisted of tall bags of salty snacks and a few pounds of already pressed patties of hamburger meat. Then, yet again when the, quite dashing by Castiel’s standards, man ran down the steps, cursing under his breath about how late he was, guitar in hand. That had been months ago. Castiel had not seen the man since, but he heard the strumming carried through the thin walls of his apartment complex almost every evening. He missed the sound lulling him to sleep when he didn’t have it there. Castiel was openly jealous of the neighbors surrounding the man’s apartment, as they were closer to the beautiful sound.

Castiel hadn’t lived in the area long, only moving in a month prior to the neighbor above him. He didn’t have much in his apartment either, but he had felt himself fall into the routine of things pretty quickly. It was the farthest he had been from home and moving had been hard on him. He missed his brothers and sisters. Castiel had come from a big family. His mom only had him, but his father had many children. Of course, he only really paid attention to Gabriel, Lucifer, and Anna. They were a bit off the walls and Castiel missed them deeply.

Castiel, who had been lost in thought, shaking out the clothes and tossing them into the ever-growing pile next to him, had begun humming subconsciously to himself the songs he had heard the man above him playing the day before. As Castiel finished shaking out his last pair of briefs, still humming to himself, the strumming stopped. It was so subtle Castiel almost didn’t notice the way it faded off. But, he did. His head snapped up to the balcony above him just as large torso pushed himself over to peer down at him.

And there they were, staring between the two of them like deers caught in their respective headlights. Castiel could feel himself sway as he stared into the brilliant eyes above him. Shadow was cast over the man’s sculpted face. His hair was a perfect oaknut top brown and his eyes were as green as the trees they fell from. Suddenly and as soon as the man above opened his mouth, Castiel whipped around; he grabbed his basket of clothes off the ground and hurried into his small, urban styled apartment.  
Castiel’s heartbeat fast and he wasn’t sure why he abandoned the man above him the way he did, but the way his heart thudded faster and faster every second was a sure sign as to why. Castiel knew from the first time he saw the man carrying loads of bags, filled to their brim with junk, that he wanted to make the man sit down on his raggedy joke of a couch and cook him a meal with the little he had in the fridge. He would have made it work.

Castiel, completely ready to tuck himself under the covers that night, falling asleep to the gentle strum of the guitar playing just outside of his window, decided that maybe he wanted something more from the guitar’s lullaby and pried the window open, allowing the melody to sweep through his room much louder than before. He took a deep breath of the cool night air on his face and plopped down into his threadbare comforter. He laid there like that for a long time, his eyes closing and focusing on the melody before his mind slipped to something more, something sinful. He imagined those plump lips pressing up against his, those pine leaf green eyes slipping shut as the man moaned into his mouth.

With the thought alone, Castiel felt himself growing hard and tugged down his old blue jeans to reveal his tented briefs. In the dark, he could barely make out the tented clothing, but he knew it was there, hard as a rock from the thoughts alone and oozing precome. He glanced down at the tent, biting his lip softly, a debate storming through his once calm mind. Eventually, his voice of unreason rung out, taking all of his willpower and tossing it into the gentle breeze that blew in on him.

The breeze carried the music closer and Castiel’s mind raced with the prospect of his neighbor grinding his hips against Castiel’s own, moaning his name into his mouth in that sinful voice he sometimes sang out in. His hand slipped down his briefs and grabbed ahold of his member, tight and fast just as he imagined his neighbor would at the sound of Castiel’s quiet moans. His hand pumped, slowly at first using the precome that soaked his hand and briefs, and then matched the beat of the song.

Castiel began faster as the beat picked up, pumping his member to the tempo. His breath was heavy and keeping quiet was the last thing from his mind, knowing--hoping--that the sound outside would cover his gasps as his member grew in size. “Oh, god,” Castiel moaned out into the night and he came undone just as the song ended, his last breathy moan leaving his lips as the last cord struck out into cool night air.

***

Castiel had spent the past week ignoring the man who lived just above him, maybe it was the memories of the late night sessions he had with himself to the music, or maybe it was pure coincidence. Ignore him as he might, he hadn’t ignored the guitar playing on the balcony every evening, lulling him into the deepest and best sleep of his life each and every night. But, despite his trying, he knew he couldn’t keep it up forever. He had to do another load of laundry at some point. And, hell, why should he keep avoiding him? They had never even spoke and Castiel had only fantasized about him a handful of times. It was just like every hot male teacher he had his freshman and sophomore years of high school, just a memory and he could face them the next day without a hint of guilt. But Castiel knew this was different. He wasn’t in high school, afterall.

Castiel huffed angrily at the thought. He knew he was being ridiculous. Yes, the man above him was beautiful, but the man above him was most _definitely_ not gay, and even had he been, Castiel had no shot with him. _Right?_ Castiel questioned himself quietly as he stared down at the basket of laundry. _Right, only in my dreams… and late night fantasies_ , he chastised. He was on his last pair of briefs and it had been raining all day, which meant he’d have to use the washer and dryer in the basement if he wanted clean clothes for work the next day.

Castiel decided it was time to give his brother a call. He’d know how to talk him into leaving his apartment. 

The phone rang a few times before Gabriel answered. “Little brother!” He exclaimed through the receiver and Castiel felt his heart shine. It wasn’t the brother he had called, of course. It never was and Castiel knew better than to expect Lucifer to answer without some coaxing through either Gabriel or Anna--and if he was really unlucky, both.

“Hello Gabriel.” 

“Did someone die?” He joked. Gabriel always had a dark sense of humor.

“What? No!” Castiel said, at first not grasping the joke. “Oh- Uh, no, Gabriel. No one has died.” He heard Gabriel scoff through the receiver and mumble a line about how Castiel was slow.

“What’s up, little bro?” 

“Well, I have this neighbor and I wanted to talk to Lucifer about it because--”

Gabriel cut him off, “Ah! You have a crush. Castiel and his neighbor sittin’ in a tree F-U-C-K-I--”

“Gabriel!” 

It was Castiel’s turn to cut his older brother off. Castiel huffed, annoyed with how childish he was. He had never been one to follow the rules and Castiel didn’t miss being at home to hear his father yell at him for it. Of course, Castiel had always been a rule follower--until he left, that is. Castiel leaving was a big deal in his family. He was the only one to do so, the only one to stray from the family tradition of being a soldier or a cop or something similar. The only one to decide on a career in something that didn’t involve him carrying a gun. Castiel was a social worker. He had done the years of school it took and decided, one day long after his graduation, to finally leave. He rarely called.

“Is that Cas!” He heard another voice call through the speaker.

“Yeah, and our little Casie has a crush,” Gabe stated to his sister and began to make kissy noises. Castiel sighed when he heard Anna move closer to the phone and begin to imitate her older brother in his mocking.

“Listen, Gabe. Can I talk to Lucifer please?” Castiel muttered.

“Oh, you called for Lucy, huh? Well, I’ll get him. On one condition.” He heard Gabriel’s wicked grin from thousands of miles away.

“Yes?” Castiel questioned, hoping to get Gabriel off the line as soon as possible.

“You name your kids after Anna and me.” He heard both of his siblings laughing for a long moment. Castiel stood, annoyed with the pair until he heard his brother call, “Lucccyyyy, phone’s for you, firecracker.”

There was some rustling before Castiel heard someone take the phone from Gabriel. Gabriel shrieked on the other line and Castiel grinned. As always, Lucifer had punched Gabriel somewhere for taking his phone. “I told you to stay off my phone, Gabriel.” He heard a muttered apology before Lucifer answered.

“Heeey,” Lucifer dragged the words out, “Casie, how are you doing? I haven’t heard from you in a long time… I thought maybe you got lost out there in the big city.” 

Castiel chuckled. “No, Lucy, not lost. Just… busy. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” Castiel spent the next couple of minutes explaining his situation to brother--not going too much into detail about his nightly adventures with himself to his neighbor’s music, though.

“There’s no reason to be avoiding your neighbor,” Lucifer stated earnestly, “and besides, you said it yourself, never see him leave his apartment.” Lucifer paused for a long moment to allow Castiel to let his words sink in. “And… y’know, maybe you should say hi. What’s the worst that could happen, Casie, he’s not gay? Who cares. There are plenty of other guys in the world that are and could even play the guitar. Maybe even better.” Castiel doubted that anyone could play better than his neighbor, but he thought for a long moment about the other guys in the area. There was one guy he worked with who he knew was gay and was pretty cute. Of course, Castiel hadn’t had the eye for him.

“You’re right. Thank you… I’ll come home for a visit soon, I know I’m far away and it’s been hard to get time off to come back. But I miss you.” And with that, the pair said their goodbyes, Castiel promising to call more often and Lucifer promising to tell their parent’s he had said hello. 

_He probably even has a washer and dryer in his apartment… most of the upper levels do,_ his brain filled in what his mouth failed to and Castiel smiled, relieved almost with his fears quelled. Castiel, with the basket on his hip and a bottle of detergent in his hand trotted down the old wooden steps to the basement where the two lonely washer and dryers sat, stacked on top of each other as if placing them side-by-side would make a difference in the large, unused space.

Upon reaching the old, dingy basement laundry room, Castiel sighed. Relief flooded through his body, allowing a warm tingling sensation to spread out to his fingers and toes. It was empty. He threw his basket on the ground and a pair of briefs fell onto the floor from the force of the drop. He started the machine, humming the familiar tunes as he loaded his laundry into the washer. Over the sounds of the other washer, he barely made out of the sounds of feed padding quickly down the old stairs.

Castiel’s head whipped up and his heart skipped at the sight before him. There he was. The man that filled Castiel’s fantasies for days. The neighbor Castiel had been desperately avoiding, all messy haired and full lipped, wearing a tight black t-shirt and distressed dark washed jeans. Castiel’s mouth would be watering had he seen the sight in one of his magazines that he liked to browse through at night. 

For the last several nights, Castiel had a repeat of his first night after his neighbor noticed him. He was over faster when he could hear the sweet voice that accompanied the music waft through the open window--that was rare, though. He had been doing it more frequently since Castiel had started keeping the window open and Castiel had brushed it off as a coincidence.

He strode into the room without problem, his eyes never once meeting Castiel’s and Castiel’s chest tightened with a fear that he had somehow upset the handsome man before him. Castiel busied himself with through the rest of the laundry into the washer when suddenly, he felt a large, solid, warm figure against his back and breath on his ear. 

“These must be yours… Castiel Novak.” His neighbor read off the small slip his mom had sewn on his briefs she had bought him for Christmas the past year before tossing them into the wash.

Castiel stood in stunned silence for a moment and the pressure on his back lessened and he turned around slowly so his back was planted flat against the washer and dryer. “Thank you..?” It almost sounded like a question they way he stumbled over the words, narrowly missing a stutter.

“Welcome.” The man was silent for a moment. “My name’s Dean Winchester… you live below me, right? I’m 17D, you’re 17C,” he trailed off, his eyes scanning Castiel’s face questioningly for a moment before it seemed he found the answer to a question Castiel hadn’t even known Dean had asked.

“Uhh--” Castiel stuttered, turned around as Dean took a small step away from him. “Yes. I’m 17C…” he stated monotonously, but he knew Dean already knew that. Castiel hesitated for a moment, wracking his brain for things to say to the god like man before him. _Address the elephant in the room _, his brain demanded loudly and Castiel opened his mouth once more.__

__Dean beat him to it. “I heard you last night,” Dean leaned himself back against the other dryer adjacent to Castiel. “In your room, as I’m playing.” Castiel’s heartbeat picked up and thudded wildly inside his ribcage. His mouth fell open into a small round circle. _Not the elephant I meant,_ his brain nearly screamed at him. _How have you been so careless!_ the side that had tried to reason with him all those nights ago scolded._ _

__Castiel stared at him, his cheeks blazing an almighty red as he did so. His mouth worked soundlessly, trying to make out all of the words his brain was forming but being unable to. Dean stepped forward when he found Castiel’s silence stifling. Dean chuckled before he spoke and Castiel’s heart kicked up another notch at the sound. “I think i’’s hot. The breathy little moans you make, thinking I won’t hear. But you know, sweetheart,” Dean pushed himself off the dryer and took a few slow stealthy strides towards Castiel, his minty breath fanning over Castiel’s face with his next line, his hand reaching up to grab Castiel’s chin as he spoke._ _

__“I’m playin’ just for you… ever since that night on the balcony.”_ _

__Castiel nearly lost it at that line alone and Dean could tell, watching his eyes flutter and Castiel’s hand reach up to grab Dean’s wrist. “Tell ya what… you come by my place tonight. We’ll do our nightly ritual. But I want to watch you in person and I want you to watch me. Be there at nine or I’ll assume you don’t want to hear me play anymore.” And with a small womanizing smirk, Dean pushed himself away from Castiel, freeing his wrist from Castiel’s loose grasp in the process. Dean turned on his heel and marched himself back up the steps to whence he came._ _

__It was then, and only then, that Castiel realized something. Dean never brought down any laundry._ _

__***_ _

__Castiel stewed in his apartment for a long while after his laundry had finished. He had almost not completed the load due to the nerves thundering in his stomach like a great storm. Only by the grace of god had he not grown hard just thinking about the prospect of being in his neighbors--being in _Dean’s_ apartment. Hearing him play in person made Castiel’s heart race, and admittedly, made him hard and squirrely for attention._ _

__As the clock counted down until nine slowly, Castiel sat in his bed, running his hands over his face and through his hair and down his body, trying to work out the tension that had grown there. “How am I supposed to do this?” He questioned aloud. Castiel had never had something so spontaneous before. Yes, he had boyfriends in the past--whom he loved dearly, for the most part, and of which he got his fair share of good sex from--but he had never met someone and felt such an instant intense attraction to them. As soon as the clock hit 8:40, Castiel began to busy himself with getting ready. He didn’t want to appear like he had put too much effort into the visit, but he didn’t want to go looking like a slob either._ _

__He changed his clothes, fixed his hair a bit, and sprayed just a dash of his favorite cologne before slipping his shoes on at 8:55 and trudging his way down the long hallway slowly. It was 8:59 by the time he reached Dean’s door and he could hear Dean shambling about just inside of the aging wooden frame. His clock buzzed twice to signal the new hour just as his hand reached up to knock. He knocked thrice. Three slow steady raps on the door. He could hear Dean clear his throat on the other side before he pulled it open._ _

__“Come in.” Dean’s voice was gruff and he moved out of the way to let Castiel enter the small and slightly messy apartment. Papers were scattered about. Old books and what appeared to be lore were mindlessly strewn about the living room of the small studio apartment before him. It felt homey to Castiel and he liked it, his eyes wandering around the room for a long time before he opened his mouth._ _

__“I--”_ _

__“Sit down.” Dean ordered. Castiel’s mouth snapped shut in an instant and he walked nervously over to the couch. “I was thinkin’ of what I’d play you tonight…” Castiel stared at Dean as he shut and locked the door to the apartment before walking over to the couch, taking a seat next to Castiel._ _

__Castiel noticed the guitar--which had made an appearance in more than one of his fantasies--sitting propped up next to Dean. It was different than Castiel had imagined, larger for one, and all acorn brown. It complimented him nicely and Castiel couldn’t have--and didn’t--imagine a better fit for the man._ _

__“And y’know… this is the farthest from home I’ve ever been. I grew up in Kansas, so I thought I’d play you something from there. Something a li’l slower than normal.” Dean had a wicked sparkle in his eye and Castiel squirmed, already knowing what that meant for him. Dean flashed a brilliant grin and he grabbed the guitar._ _

__“I want us to make music together, baby.” Dean’s words rolled off his tongue in such a sly manner that normally Castiel would have stuck his nose up at the man, but the way Dean made Castiel’s mouth watered, he thought he’d choke if he tipped his head back._ _

__As soon as Dean plucked the first few cords, Castiel’s arms stretched across each other, his hands grabbing fistfuls of his dark blue t-shirt before slowly pulling it up and over his head. Castiel had always been slightly toned and he watched as Dean’s eyes ravished his chest. _Oh my Lord, what are we doing?_ Castiel’s inner voice spazzed. _Calm down,_ his voice of unreason countered. Castiel chose to listen to it and as Dean strummed the next few cords, his hands snaked down his body slowly, making sure to brush the pads of his thumbs across his light pink nipples. He felt them bud instantly at his touch and Dean watched each and every one of his moves, not bothering to watch his expert hands as he played the tantalizingly slow melody._ _

__It was a bit country for Castiel’s tastes, but when Dean’s voice joined in, his heart rate picked up and Castiel reached his hands down, his palm grazing the tent in his dark wash blue jeans, rubbing it for a long moment. Dean took a pause in his singing, turning to humming as he bit down in his bottom lip to keep from groaning at the sight before him. As the beat picked up slightly, Castiel flicked the button to his jeans open. He lifted himself off the couch, pushing his jeans down to his knees before settling back in._ _

__Castiel’s hand slipped just out of view of Dean and he smirked a bit to himself. He felt like he was really coming into his own skin--even if this sleeping with strangers thing was completely foreign to him. He felt safe under the gaze of the neighbor who had sung him to sleep for months, safe under the gaze of the man he had been crushing on for nearly as long. He felt good, exhilarated even to see Dean watch him, his gaze never leaving, even when his hands faltered slightly due to his lack of concentration._ _

__“Dean,” Castiel rasped into a deep voice, his voice shaking as ground his hand into the hard shaft sitting just below his briefs. “I came here for expert playing, not a distracted novice.” It was Dean’s turn to gulp. He adjusted himself on the seat and corrected himself just as Castiel’s hand disappeared beneath the waistband of his briefs. The outline was just enough to drive Dean mad with anticipation and Castiel’s hand wrapped tightly around his thick cock. Castiel gave it a few slow strokes to the melody of the song and he knew Dean was itching to play faster, his own plan backfiring on him._ _

__Dean’s eyes got hazy and the room--which was bare at most--around Castiel seemed to fade away as he focused on the look on Dean’s perfectly sculpted face. He jerked his cock slowly, groaning and arching his back slightly against the worn in looking couch. Castiel and Dean continued like this for a long time, Dean playing at the same speed until Castiel’s moans became closer and closer together. “Dean,” Castiel moaned under his breath as the song began to pick up. Castiel worked himself faster and he recognized the way Dean played. It hit Castiel then. “How long have you been listening to me, Dean?” Castiel bit down on his lower lip and Dean’s eyes widened._ _

__“Ever since you started, sweetheart.” Dean put down his guitar then, ceasing the sweet sound that it made and placed it next to him. Castiel stopped his work on his cock then, surprised by his sudden ending of the music._ _

__Dean stood and strode over to Castiel, looming over his frame before he dropped to his knees in front of him. “Ever since I heard you gasp out between one of my sets… trying to be all quiet so I wouldn’t hear you.” Dean, who knelt directly in front of Castiel, reached up to his waistband. Castiel was too shocked to move as his fingers hooked into it and yanked it down. Dean licked his lips as Castiel’s cock, now unbound by the cloth, sprang to life before him. “Ever since I heard you open the window that second night,” Dean licked his perfectly plump lips again until they glistened in the soft light of the apartment._ _

__Dean crept forward and Castiel felt his breath hitch in his throat. “Ever since I heard you gasp out that little ‘shit’ when I stopped playing too soon one night,” Dean spoke as his head dipped lower and lower towards the tip of Castiel’s now aching member. His tongue, flat and wide, extended out, licking up the dribble at the very tip. “Since I heard that tiny vibration coming from your window.” Castiel’s heart picked up as he watched Dean, his breath unsteady and ragged._ _

__“Dean?” Castiel rasped._ _

__Dean swallowed up Castiel’s member. Castiel had now idea that a mouth that could produce so much beauty could also be so sinful. Dean’s head bobbed and Castiel’s hands found the nape of his neck, guiding Dean up and down on his shaft. Dean continued like that for a few minutes before he pulled off with a pop. He grabbed Castiel under his knees and yanked him down so his back was against the seat of the couch. Castiel gasped from the movements and Dean chuckled, his voice a bit hoarse from their activities._ _

__Before Castiel had oriented himself enough to know what Dean was doing, Dean had already slicked up one of his fingers with spit and spread Castiel cheeks apart, prodding one long, flexed finger against his hole. Castiel groaned in pleasure as Dean’s finger slowly coaxed him open before returning to licking and sucking at his cock. Dean pumped his fingers in and out of Castiel in time with the bobs of his head and as he sped up, he added another finger. The entry made Castiel cry out his name and Dean moved faster from the coaxing. “Dean, please. I’m about to--” Castiel cut himself off as he hit the back of Dean’s throat. Castiel peered down at Dean just as Dean peered up at him, their eyes locking as Dean curled his fingers against his prostate. He let out a breathy moan and Dean grinned around his cock, allowing Castiel to jerk up and bury himself further in the man’s mouth._ _

__With a few more bobs of his head and curls of his finger, Castiel hit his high with a loud moan. Castiel came down Dean’s throat and Dean swallowed up every last drop joyfully before popping off once more and sliding his fingers out of Castiel’s tired hole slowly. Dean dipped down one last time, cleaning up anything he had missed. “You glad you moved away from home, sweetheart?”_ _

__

__And Castiel realized he had never closed the window after his fun the night before._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and remember to leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
